


Love is...

by hideiskens (Calico_Neko)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: KuroFuri, M/M, kuroko no basuke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/hideiskens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko explains the meaning of love, and Furihata then knows the truth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is...

Both are average, especially about the lessons and school. But can we say Kuroko more knowledgeable about love than Furihata?

It can be reflected when in sudden, after them two having a library club while tidying books, Furihata asks, “Hey, Kuroko, do you know what the meaning of love?”

The blunet freezes. He never knows his simple-minded friend can ask him such a common question.

“Why? Are you falling in love with someone, Furihata-kun?”

Instead of blushing, Furihata only shakes his head. “No. I’d read a lot of romance novels, but I still don’t understand what love is. So I asked you.”

Kuroko sighs. They are 17 years old already. Is it not old enough to ask such a question? Kuroko then doubts Furihata’s feeling to a certain girl whom he mentioned a year ago.

“I haven’t had a date before, Furihata-kun, but from what I know from reading, love is pain.” Furihata almost gasped as he takes out his memo. He’s a subordinated of Izuki, so it becomes his habit to bring one. “It breaks your heart if you can’t get it. The pain is worse than having a toothache.

“Love is sorrow. When you can’t make your precious one smile, your heart will cry. Every time you try to find the solution, the solution itself can be your enemy. And love is hunger. Sometimes you need one, but sometimes, 100 are never enough. When it happens, the other 99 will curse you. Love is evil.”

Hearing it, the brunet nods repeatedly. “So you say, love won’t us happy?”

Kuroko smiles slightly as he puts some book to its shelf.

“Not always. Because love is happiness. Love is patient, and kind. It doesn’t envy nor boast. It is full of trust and hopes. Love is what makes you alive.

“When you meet her fingers, you want to intertwine yours with hers. When you meet her lips, you want to say how much you love her. When you meet with her pinkie, you want to tie a red string around it and you will make sure nothing can cut it off. And love is when you, without a doubt, will give you all.”

Furihata nods enthusiastically. His face turns into a serious mode as he writes Kuroko’s explanation in hurry. He doesn’t want to lose a single word. Kuroko, who stands up beside his friend, cannot control his thin smile. He finds the other face is kind of amusing to see.

“Ah, I almost forgot, Furihata-kun.”

The called one raises his head, just to eye the too close of Kuroko’s face. It’s less than 5 cm, if the brunet brings his ruler now. His body becomes frozen on his seat. He forgets the way to breathe since what he can inhale right now are only Kuroko’s breath and perfume. He doesn’t know how to control his heartbeats. And his eyes cannot blink. He wants to dive into the depth of Kuroko’s aquamarine.

“Love is what you see from my eyes,” says Kuroko after a certain seconds. “Please tell me, Furihata-kun, besides my iris, what can you see from my eyes?”

Scanning those aquamarines, in stutter Furihata says. “I-I see my reflection. I can see me.” And Furihata cannot say how red his face is now. It’s reflected perfectly on Kuroko’s eyes. Just like some kind of water.

The blunet smiles as he grabs his bags.

“My explanations were only from what I’d read from books. However, as for myself, love is what you saw from my eyes.” Furihata hitches. “Yes, for me, love is you. Love is Furihata-kun.” As Kuroko leans forward to give a quick peck on the brunet’s forehead, Kuroko whispers, “And love is what your body feels now, Furihata-kun.”

When the blunet leaves him alone, the brunet clutches his chest tightly.

Remain, the fast thumping of Furihata’s heart.

 

And love is when sometimes you want to tease your loved one and see the slight pink on his or her face.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First work for AO3. Happened because of Where is the Love by BEP feat. JT and need to gain my mood first before making the M-rated of those two. hahahah. Thank you so much for reading. Feedback, please!  
> KuroFri belong to Fujimaki-sensei.


End file.
